Girl Plus All Boy School Equals DramaSecrets&Love?
by Gothic13Hinata13
Summary: Hinatas home is prison,now shes free,2 do as she pleases.She must convince every1 that shes a boy,which can be hard when u fall for a classmate,have a guy stalking u,oh& the hotest guy wants 2 know u better.Sasuhina OCC a lil Rewriting. Beta?
1. Goodbye Pain,Hello Mercy

**Okay so Hinata is going to an all boys school to become an artist.**

**I was inspired by **_**College Quirks.**_

_**I DON"T OWN NARUTO!**_

_Goodbye Pain, Hello Mercy_

BEEP BEEP BEEP, "Ugh" Hinata groaned at her alarm, then she saw the time, 6:30. Her bus was leaving her small home-town at 7:00! "I'm gonna be late!" Hinata screamed running to the bath room. She was going to a school that would help her become an artist, something her father didn't approve. Hinata hated thinking of that man, the man who was and is supposed to love her, but no. He hates her, because Hinata is to sweet. While thinking, Hinata almost fell on her face. Nightmare, Hinata's oh-so-loving cat, decided that him would sleep in the hall. "meow" was all he said. Hinata shook her head, "Sorry Nightmare." She and Nightmare have been doing this since Hinata was eight. She hated that she would have to leave he behind. She new was the _St. Mercy School _it was one of the best artist schools in Japan. But there were these problems Hinata has to deal with:

1. It's an all boy school. So Hinata has to pretend to be a boy.

2. She has to leave Nightmare behind.

* * *

Hinata thought about how she was going to fool a bunch of then went into Neji's room to get some cloths. Finally, by 6:45, she was ready. "Hinata?" Neji said with a very confused look on his face. Hinata was wondering why he was looking at her like that, to only realize that she was wearing his cloths and had a suitcase full his cloths as well. "Nii-san" Hinata whispered, when she was younger, Hinata stuttered, now it was only Neji who could make her stutter."What are you wearing and why do you have a suitcase and drawing stuff?" Neji questioned, he was one to get to the bottom of things. "Umm-well..Nii-san..I..umm...j-j-ust was...umm-" Hinata stuttered, while shifting her wieght from foot to foot. "SPIT IT OUT!" Neji yelled, which made Hinata flich.

She took a deep breath and said "!" Hinata finshed in one breath. Neji stood shocked, "Your going to an alls boys school?" Neji said his face getting red with anger. Hinata looked down and muttered "They gave me a solarship." Hinata looked up when Neji didn't say anything. "Nii-san?" Hinata asked. "So your going to share a room with a boy?" Neji yelled, while panicking. 'Is that he cares about? Jeez it's not like Im' gonna sleep with any of 'em!' Hinata thought while rolling her eyes at her overprotective cousin. Finally Neji said, "You can go..." 'yes! I'm free' Hinata thought reaching for the door, "but.." 'but' Hinata whined in her head. "I am going to call you and visit you when the time is right." She would have stay and fought for her freedom, but she only ten minutes.

* * *

On the bus Hinata fell asleep, only to wake when bus driver shook her. "This is your stop." He said to her. She thanked him and left the bus. Her suitcase, backpack, and art supplies were waiting for her on the bench. As she got close her backpack started to move. She froze in her tracks 'backpacks don't move on their own...' Hinata thought as she slowly started to move forward "Meoow" Hinata heard "wait a minute..." She thought out loud. She unzipped her bag to find the one and only Nightmare. Sitting happily, staring at her.

She swore she could see him smiling. She would've been mad but she was to happy. "Nightmare! How did u get in there?" Him slowly started to climb out when Hinata pushed him back in. "Nightmare, students aren't allowed to have pets here." Hinata watch Nightmare's ears fold back. He did this when he thought he was in trouble. He golden eyes sparkled at Hinata. 'How can I get mad at that?' Hinata thought cursing her soft spot for Nightmare's cute side. She signed "Okay you can come with me but you HAVE to stay hidden. No one can see okay?" Nightmare curled up into a ball has if he could understand what she was saying. She zipped up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, carried her art stuff and suitcase in her hands she started walking to her new school and new home.

* * *

The building was beautiful! tree and bushes lined the school walls and a medium sized court-yard sat in front. the building its-self was an old gothic styled catholic church. It beautiful stain glass windows were still in place. And the bell tower, towered high over seeing every thing in the campus. The dorm, on the other hand, looked like modern style dorms. Other newly built brick buildings surrounded the area, but Hinata's attention was on the main building or at least the bell tower. "It must be a view from up there.." Hinata said/whispered as if a single sound would cause the tower to fall. And the next sound Hinata just might have done that, "SASUKE-KUN!" 7-25 girls circled around one. Hinata scowled at them. ' How can they pay so much attention to that guy when there is a landscape just asking..BEGGING even to be draw!' Hinata's thought filled with rage. "One day someone will draw you.." She whispered to the tower,"And that someone is gonna be me." Hinata finished her sentence just as the crazy-ass fan-girls began screaming again. Hinata slowly shook her head at the girls and man, "They such hoes, those girls. Hopefully that guys got a brain." She said to Nightmare, "Who knows maybe he'll be the first men to use it." Nightmare meowed in agreement.

Sasuke looked over to the building where he could see a boy starting at him or maybe the girls surrounding him. He didn't know why but for some reason Sasuke what to go talk to that guy main to tell him to stop staring it creep him out. And as if the boy could read Sasuke's mind the boy started to walk towards the main building. 'If only these girls would just walk away like he did.' Sasuke signed which made every girl squeal. He hated when his fan-girls did that, hell he hate HAVING fan-girls. The bell tower began to ring as if saving Sasuke or answering his prayers, it was time for everyone to return to their dorms or schools, for the girls, in other words, DINNER TIME! The girls sighed and said good-bye to Sasuke, not that he was paying much attention.

* * *

He was staring up at _his _bell tower. 'Why does every girl or guy stare at me? They could be staring at you!' Sasuke shook his, all his life people, female and male, have been kissing up to him because of who his father and brother were. 'I just wish I wasn't a Uchiua some times that way I could tell who was my real friends were.' He once again looked up at the bell tower, sighed and went inside for some dinner.

Hinata was wondering around trying to find the deans office. She decided just to ask someone, but no one was around. She sighed, then she spotted the front door opening. 'YES! Finally someone I can asked directions from!' She started to run towards the door until _he _stepped through. 'Great! It's that guy, the one with all the fan-hoes!' Hinata started to turn around when she then thought, 'Okay this unfair I need to no where the dean is soo I just have to asked him no matter how much I hate it.'

Sasuke just walked through the door when he saw someone running to him. He groaned but then was shocked when the boy stopped in his tracks and turn around and started to head in the other direction. 'Wait..isn't that the boy who was staring at me before?' Sasuke wondered. The boy stopped once again and turn and headed straight for Sasuke. ' What does he want?' Sasuke got a really good look at the boy this time. He had three bags, a suitcase, a backpack, and..'This guy can't really be an artist can he?' Sasuke then looked at the boys face pale skinned, with lavender/white eyes with no pupils. 'Weird..' Sasuke thought, the boys skin very perfect not a pimple in sight..almost like a girls...and his lips were plump..like a girl as well. 'Is this guy a he or a she?' Sasuke wondered one more time, ' Even though I hate to admit it he looks kindof cute...WAIT want am I saying...ugh I've been hanging out Deidara TOO much.' but Sasuke couldn't help but stare some more.

'Whats this guys problem?' Hinata thought after she realized he was staring at her. She decided that she would be nice but this was making very hard to be. She looked at and that he had jet-black hair, plae skin(not as plae has her but pretty close). She couldn't see his eyes, but she could feel them, going up and down her body. It made her want to cover her-self very badly. She shook off the feeling and continued forward, and also seeing more about the guy staring at her. he was carrying a laptop bag and another bag that she could place, but she felt like she'd seen it before. He was wearing dark wash jeans that had rips on the upper left thigh, black cow-boy/bicker boots, a gray v-neck t-shirt, and over his tee and a plaid shirt left open that also showed off his muscles. Hinata dared to say he looked oh-so-fine. "Excuse me?" she called in her best "guy" voice. "What?" the guys voice was deep and sexy, but he also sounded like he just woke up. "Um...could you, please tell me where I could find there deans office?"

* * *

"Um...could you, please tell me where i could find the deans office?" The boy asked, Sasuke looked at the wall behind the boy, little confused, 'Is this a joke or Excuse to talk to me?' Sasuke thought. He looked at the boy and realized that he really didn't know where he was or was going. All Sasuke could do was laugh.

* * *

'He's laughing at what? Me?' Hinata thought. " umm Excuse me?" She asked but the boy continued to laugh. Now she was getting pissed. ' How dare he just laugh like that!' Hinata wanted to tell him off,but decided against it. "Whats so funny?" She asked. The guy stopped laughing for a minute only to start all over again, harder this time. ' That does it!' Hinata yelled in her mind. She shoved to guy into the wall, which left him shock and surprised. "Now could you please answer my question?"

* * *

'He didn't just shove me did he? Who does he think he is!' Sasuke was mad. How dare this random stranger just shove him and ask for an answer. "Hn." was all he said. That only made the boy madder. He got into Sasuke's face, which to do so he had to stand on his toes, and asked "Who do you think you are? Some god or somethin'?" Now Sasuke was really surprised no one has every talked to him like that. " Who do_ I_ think _I_ am? Who do _you_ think _you_ are to talk to _me_ like _that_?" Sasuke replied, in return getting into the boys face. "Hinata Hyuuga" Sauske raise his eyebrows in confusion "Um..isn't 'Hinata' a girl name?" He asked. Hinata sighed "Yes, but my parents thought I was going to be a girl."

* * *

Hinata had already thought of an excuse for her name. That her parents thought that she was going to be a girl. "Sasuke Uchiua" the guy replied with a smirk on his face. "How I'd like to wipe that smirk off your face!" Hinata shouted, even though she thought it was kindof sexy, not that she'd admit that. " The deans office is right there." Sasuke said blankly. "uh.." Hinata said and then turned to see what Sasuke was pointing at..and sure enough it was the deans office. Hinata slapped herself for missing that. She turned to thank Sasuke but he was already gone.

* * *

The dean was sitting at his desk reading something when Hinata walked in. She was surprised how messy his office was. Books and papers lied on the floor and chairs. The dean's desk, however, was spotless. When Hinata was eyeing the desk that's when she realized what the dean was reading...it was some porn manga. Hinata cleared her voice, in her guy voice, the dean paid no attention to her. This went on for a while, 'This guy is some perv...what about the rest of the teachers.' Hinata suddenly didn't want all male teachers and began praying for some female teachers. Hinata then clear her voice in her normal voice and the dean dropped her book looking around for a woman but all he saw boy Hinata. "what?" the dean said sad that there wasn't a female in the room, in her mind Hinata said 'Prev.' but aloud she said in her guyvioce, "Umm...I'm Hinata Hyuuga..and I'm new..sooo.." Hinata sentence trailed dean stood and said, "Welcome Hinata! I am dean Juraiya. How may I help you young lady?" Hinata stepped back, "Umm..sir...I'm..a...boy.." Hinata said slowly backing up hoping that this Juraiya guy was stupid. The sparkling in Juraiya eyes disappeared and realization come over him. "Oh...sorry 'bout that. Well heres your classes and your dorm key." he said handing Hinata a piece of paper and a key. "Thank-you." Hinata said and then left Juraiya in discomfort.

Hinata sighed in relief. She had her key and classes and starting tomorrow she was going to be one step closing to becoming an artist! Now all she wanted to do was go to her dorm and go to sleep. But then again she was to excited to sleep. She was free from her father and sortof from Neji, and she was free from the pain of being disowned.

All she could say was "Good-bye Pain, Hello Mercy...St. Mercy."

* * *

**YAY!**

**Thats the end! Please review! **

**It's my first story but I like it!**

**Tell if you guys have any tips please!**

**I did make Hinata Goth sortof Don't hate me!**


	2. Dog Boy And His Friends

**Okay this is the 2nd chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Dog Boy And His Friends_

Hinata was walking down the hall to her dorm room, number 120 and since 12 was her favorite number she thought it would be fine. She decided to let Nightmare walk around alittle bit. She unzipped her back pack and Nightmare jumped out and started looking around the hall. When he was satisfied with his new surroundings he meowed and jumped back into the bag, just as some boys could be heard from around the corner.

"I'm tellin' ya, Chouji, you got to stop eating all of that crap! You're gonna weigh more then the frickin school!" said the blonde boy with bright blue eyes. His features is what made Hinata stop from leaving, _'Wow..he's good looking_.' She had to force her eyes away from the boy, then she only realized that he wasn't alone. One of the other boys was chubby and had spiky brown/reddish hair with two circular symbols on his cheeks. He was wearing baggy shorts with two tee-shirts, one other the other. The 2nd boy had his hair up in a pony-tail like thing, it reminded Hinata of a pineapple. He looked like he was half asleep, he wore light wash jeans and a simple t-shirt. The third boy was yelling, even though he was very loud Hinata became captured by him. He had blonde hair, that was really messy, blue eyes that could see right though anyone, what really made Hinata interested was that he had "whisker" like things on his cheeks, three on each side. He wore plain jeans and a skater-boy long sleeved shirt, it really showed off his muscles. Hinata blushed realizing that she was stare, but before she could look away, they caught her staring. This only made her blush even more, then she ran for it.

* * *

Hinata was panting when she made to her room. All she could think about was that boy. She blushes at the memories, then shook her head and scolded her-self, _'What's wrong with you? You can't fall for a boy! You'll blow your cover.'_ She opened her door and she loved what she saw. Her room walls were a dark shade of red and the comforters in the beds were black with red pillows. Two beds were in the room, one next a wall, and closest the door and one next to the window. She really wanted the one next to the window, luckily her room-mate hadn't showed yet..or so she heard the shower running when she past the bathroom door. She quickly pull all of her _girl _things and hid them under the bed. Then let Nightmare out, he gladly clamed the bed as his, meowed at Hinata when she moved him. "Stay under the bed, okay." She said, placing him under the bed as well. Suddenly the shower stop and Hinata really had to hurry, and finish hiding her things. Just as the bathroom door swung open Hinata stood up and started unpacking her suitcase like she had nothing to hid. "Hey!" called a voice from behind her. She turned to see a boy, with a towel around his lower half, dripping wet, and two red upside down triangles on his cheeks, staring at her. _'Jeez does every guy here have tattoos on their cheeks?' _Hinata thought. "What are you doing here?" the boy questioned.

"Umm...It's my room." Hinata said alittle confused."WHAT!?" the boy yelled, "They promised me that I'd have a room to my-self!" the boy's tone was anger, but his face was worried like he was hiding something. "If you have a problem sharing, then take it up with the prev of a dean!" Hinata challenged. The boy stood there pouting, then said "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, yours would be?" Kiba asked. Hinata prideful answered, "Hinata Hyuuga." And rolled her eyes as Kiba began to smirk. "Isn't-" Kiba began then Hinata cut him off, "Yes Hinata is a girls name! My parents thought I was going to be a girl!" She was getting really annoyed that everyone was laugh at her name."Sorry didn't mean to upset ya." Kiba said hold up his hands like he was surrendering. Kiba then sighed and said, "Listen, it's not that I don't like, I mean I don't know, but I'm sure we be friends, but it's just like...." Kiba trailed off as what seemed to be like a dog barking.

* * *

_'SHIT! Please tell me there isn't a dog here!' _Hinata began to panic, like Neji. And sure enough a dog came in from the bath room. Hinata could only think about what Nightmare would do she barely heard Kiba say, "That's my dog, Akamaru." He looked like he was a little kid waiting for his mom to yell at him for breaking something. Hinata thought he was pretty cute like that, she eyed him and said, "Well I guess I can keep a secret, that is if you can.."

What Hinata had said shocked Kiba, "What kindof secret?" Kiba asked thinking that he would regret it later. _'Wait what if this guys gay?? What the hell would I do then?' _Kiba began to worry about what he would do and say if his room-mate were gay. Hinata bent down and started digging around under the bed. _'Now that I see he's got a nice ass..WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?' _Kiba shook the perverted thought out of his mind. Hinata pulled Nightmare out from under the bed with much trouble. Akamaru started to bark and Nightmare began hissing. "Ummm...this is my cat Nightmare." Hinata explained after she clamed Nightmare down. The animals still grow at each other, while their owners tried to figure out how to keep them from killing each other. Kiba then walked over to his closet, got dressed and pull out a cage, pick up the very upset puppy and put him in. "Be quit, daddie's goin' out." Hinata giggled and then blushed to see Kiba staring at her. "Do you wanna come?" Kiba asked. "uh.." Hinata was still laughing, as she put Nightmare into his backpack/cage. "I goin' out with some friends, you wanna come?" Kiba asked again. Hinata nodded and they both left.

* * *

Kiba's friends were already waiting for them out front of the dorm. Hinata was looking around and noticed that there was seven guys, not counting Kiba or Hinata as a guy. _'Wait I know some of them! Shit! It's him!'_ Hinata thought, her eyes locking with Sasuke's. Sasuke smiled when his and Hinata's eyes locked in a stare battle. _'Wait why am I smiling again? Am I happy__ to see __him__?' _Sasuke shook his head and turned to face Naruto and actually tried to pay attention to what he had to say. But Naruto had stopped talking(for once) when Kiba joined the group."Hey guys. This is my room-mate...." Kiba said getting cut off by Lee "Such youthfulness,great to meet you!" Before he could continue Kiba cleared his throat and said "Thisismyroom-mate Hinata Hyuuga." He said the first part in one breathe because it was an amount of time before he was cut off again,though he was kindof proud he had a room-mate that had such a weird name, for a boy. "Hinata this is Shino,Lee,Chouji, Shikamaru or Shika, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto." Kiba finished introducing his friends.

Chouji stopped munching on his snack, Lee stopped his "youthfulness" talk, Shika stood up and for once wasn't lazy, Shino took off his sun glasses, Sai became paler the he normally was, and Naruto 's jaw dropped to the ground. Sasuke just shifted his weight uncomfortable with the silence, which he should be happy about, but he wasn't. Kiba smirk at his friends and said "Ya, he has a girls name. He ain't gay, it's just that his parents thought he was gonna be a girl." Kiba explained, to Hinata's relief everyone understood, and felt sorry for her. for some reason Hinata couldn't help but feel like she had seen Chouji, Shika and Naruto before but couldn't place guys and Hinata decided to go see a movie, the movie was Halloween II, Hinata had been dieing to see it for so long but her friends back home weren't into horror movies.

Before the lights went out Hinata could tell where she had seen Chouji, Shika, and Naruto, they were the guys from the hall. Naruto was the cute blonde Hinata was starting to like and he was sitting next her and on the other Sasuke. _'Oh great! I have a really cute guy next to me on one side and a jerk on the other! I'm stuck here for the entrier movie! What the hell is with this Dog Boy and friends!' _Hinata thought as she sunk down into her seat.

* * *

**Thats it Fokes!**

**Hope You Enjoyed**

**Third Chapter will be comin' Out soon*crosses fingers***


	3. Pay Back's A Bitch

**Okay, 3rd chapter! Just so you know my friends are in here as well.**

**Don't own Naruto(u'll b able to tell who are not people from Naruto)**

_Pay Back Is A Bitch_

_'Well this is just great! I have to sit through this whole fricken movie with __**them**__ on each side!' _Yes Hinata was freaking out, again. She could barely tell when someone was dieing because _**she**_ felt like dieing. Naruto was munching away on popcorn and candy to even notice that Hinata was uncomfortable. Sasuke on the other hand...well lets just say the only movie he was watching was _Hinata. _Of course Hinata knew she was being stared at by, not only Sasuke, but every woman that passed them or saw them. She hated it! And she hated how Sasuke wouldn't stop staring! Popcorn hit Hinata in the head and Sasuke,their head were getting too close to each other, Sasuke whipped his head around to see two or three girls, he couldn't tell in the lighting, giggling away and high-fiving each other. Turning back to face the movie Sasuke muttered under his breathe "Damn fuckin' fan-girls." That got Hinata's attention, she turned around to see, the same girls makeing faces at her, and mouthing dirty words, and lastly, throwing some more popcorn. Naruto noticed this all happening and thought, _'Poor Hinata not only does he have a girl name but he kindof looks like one too.' _Naruto looked at Hinata and blushed, Hinata had turned even more and her butt was facing Naruto, _'Damn he looks kindof cute!' _Naruto's blush deepened and he got a dirty look from Sasuke, not that Naruto or anyone else noticed. Hinata turned back around and saw Naruto staring at her with a deep blush, and Sasuke giving very mean looks towards Naruto, all of this confused Hinata so much she felt dizzy. Washing away the feeling with a sip of her coke, she began to feel as if they..._'Oh SHIT!' _Hinata panicked,_'They must of saw __**something**__ to staring at me like that!' _Hinata began to panic and blush thinking of what they might have seen. _'What the hell did they see??'_ Hinata wondered some more and pulled her jacket, thanking God she brought one, over her chest...her chest! _'That's has to be what they saw!'_ Hinata sank in her seat, _'What does Naruto think of them? Are they to small? Big? Does he want to feel them?' _Hinata sighed there was only one way to find out. Asking. Hinata, still not wanting to blow her cover with the rest of the guys, put on her best guy voice and asked, "Umm..N-N-Naru-u-to why..um..a-a-r-e you s-st-st-stareing at me?" Hinata hated herself even more, she's letting herself stutter! _'He sound and LOOKS cute when he stutters!' _went through both Sasuke and Naruto's mind, Sasuke kept quit unlike Naruto, who with out thinking said, "Ya know you're kindof cute when you stutter." Now only Sasuke and Hinata heard this but Hinata was to busy blushing like crazy to say anything and Sasuke's jaw hit the ground, just as once again some popcorn flew in.

* * *

Hinata stopped blushing of Naruto comment and starting getting red with rage. "That does it!" Hinata said/yelled out load even though she didn't mean to. She marched over feet after feet and even fell in Kiba's lap, which caused jealous looks, from Naruto,and Sasuke, and some random guys in the row, one's that didn't know Hinata, smirks from Shika,and Shino, even though they were jealous too, and some weird looks from Lee,even though....Okay every guy in the row is jealous(of Kiba)! Hinata stood up from Kiba's lap, and forgot to say sorry, because she was pissed! She march up to the bitches who were thrown' popcorn at her. She glared at them and they kindof shifted in their seats. There was a girl with pink hair that sat in the middle, _'most likely their so-called "leader"'_ Hinata thought, the pink-haired girl stood up and walked over to Hinata, she had a smirk on her face, which quickly faded, "What the hell is your problem?" Hinata yelled/whispered in her guy voice. _'Wait...the hoe that has been hanging all over my Sasuke is a....guy?!'_ the pink-haired girl screamed in her head. She turned her from Hinata, to Sasuke(who was walking toward them, followed by Naruto), to her friends, and back again to Hinata, "Are you..." the pink-haired girl start but trailed off, Hinata raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at her in a confused look,"Am I what?" Hinata said with bitterness in her voice(still guy voice). The girl cleared her throat, Sasuke and Naruto just made it in time to hear the girl ask Hinata, "Are you and Sasuke.....g-g-g-" The girl(lets call her pinky for now;) Pinky(^^)cleared the lump in her throat once more, getting an eye roll from Hinata."Gay?"

* * *

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and Naruto's jaw fell. Hinata...well.....she really shouldn't have eaten the popcorn or candy. Pinky felt stupid, _'Sasuke isn't gay! I'm so stupid!'_ Pinky them faced Sasuke and almost jumped into his arms, but Sasuke moved to the side. "I'm not gay, but I'm also never going to like you Sakura!" Sasuke yelled/whispered. Hinata was ready to attack Pinky/Sakura. Just then the movie ended. "Aw c'mon!" Hinata said and left the movie, which she'd been dieing to see. Kiba tapped Hinata on her shoulder, but when she(he in his mind) turned around he lost his train of thought, but Hinata got it. She started to blush and said, "S-s-sorry K-k-k-Kiba-k-k-kun." Naruto pouted when he heard Hinata stuttering because of Kiba, Sasuke eyes locked on Kiba, _'Kiba-kun?! Really Hinata really?' _If you don't get, Sasuke ain't happy about Kiba-_kun_!( -_-U)."What are you sorry about?" Kiba questioned, 'cause the truth, he didn't remember why he trapped Hinata's shoulder. "For..um...falling..in...your..lap." Hinata said, but her voice got lower as she said the sentence. Kiba blushed and said,"Oh..ya..that..ummm..forget about it, you tripped right?" Kiba began to panic 'cause, dare I say it, he _like_ having Hinata in his lap!

"HEY!!!!!" someone yelled at Hinata and Kiba. They looked to see a blonde girl with a high pony-tail in her hair waving her hands and jumping up and down."C'mon, I got more people for you to meet." Kiba said grabbing Hinata's hand,dragging her over to the girl who was now surrounded by more people. "So Hinata these people are the girls." Kiba introduced the female part of the group. "Ino,Tenten, Alice,Annie,May, and Sakura." TenTen had brown hair tied up into two buns, she wore dark jeans with rips in the knees, and a t-shirt that read 'Weapons are a girls best friend!' the saying made Hinata laugh, and TenTen joined after Hinata said "That's so true!" Ino was the one called them over, her pony-tail that ended at mid-back, she had on a baby-boy-blue halter on and that showed alittle of her belly button, which had a gem hanging for. Hinata never like girls who pierced their belly's, but Ino's looked really cute, the gem wasn't huge either. Ino's look finished with light-washed jeans, the end were being ripped up from being walked on, and some flip-flops. Alice had a dark shade of red for hair,(that reminded her of a certain friend of hers...lets get into that now)she wore only two colors, black and green. She had a green long-sleeved shirt on with a black jacket that almost hit the floor, her pants were mainly black with lots of green thread, she wore skater shoes, and her hair was tied back into a messy bun with green and black. Annie wore the same thing except, the colors were red and black and Annie's hair was black, but her bangs were a deep shade of blue. May had black hair with a strike of sky-ish blue. She wore a blue skirt over black jeans, gray Doc Martens, and a gothic t-shirt. Saukra...she looked like a slut, Hinata hadn't seen it before, Saukra wore a tight-short pink-leather dress, with hot pink high-heels that were so many inches high Hinata could feel her ankle break just by looking at them, in Sakura's hair sat a pink head-band that you couldn't really tell it was there. "Think you got enough pink...Pinky?" Hinata asked Sakura which did not make Sakura happy."My name is SAKURA and you can never have TOO much pink." Sakura said with a wink towards Sasuke which made him and Hinata want to puke, but everyone else was laughing.

* * *

Everyone was talking, TenTen and Hinata were chatting and Hinata, for once felt like she had a real friend that was a girl. All her life Hinata's friends were guys, mainly Neji, so it was nice to talk to a girl, even though she didn't know Hinata was a girl as well. By the time everyone was board and wanted to do something else, TenTen and Hinata decided that they'd be best friends and they were. Hinata also became good friends with Ino and Alice. Annie was also a good friend. May didn't really talk to much,but when she did she stuttered. _'Poor thing she reminds me of me when I was little, She loosen up soon.'_ Hinata hoped that she would, she was on a role with makeing friends, she wanted to continue. "So what do you say? Lets have a party?" Sai said since no could decide on what to do. Everyone agreed on the party, but where was it going to be? Sakura said "Sasuke-kuuuunnn lets have our _OWN_ party at your place!" Sasuke glared at her and said through his teeth, "I don't let whores or sluts into my room!" everyone laughed. Saukra began to blab about how it would only the two of them and that no other girls would be there, and Sasuke said something, but Hinata tuned out because her new Iphone started to had got a text, from....Hanabi her beloved little sister(yes they are best friends) Hinata read the text and all of the color(well what she had) faded from Hinata's face and she began to feel dizzy. She clutched her phone afraid she was going to drop it. Before she could, though, she put back into her pocket. And she began more and more dizzy as the seconds went by.

* * *

(Nobody knows Hinata's a girl soo that's why it says he/him/his ect.)

TenTen looked at Hinata and notice that he(remember Nightmare's the only other creature that knows Hinata's really a girl) looked more pale and he was stepping back as if he was going to fall, "Hinata?" She called out. He didn't answer TenTen got worried and called out a little louder and stepping towards Hinata. "Hinata? Are you alright?" This got everyone's attention and it pissed off Sakura, "What the hell! I'm right here people!" Sakura was pouting because no one was paying any attention to her, not even Naruto who had had a crush on her from 1st grade! Sasuke was even trying to get to Hinata, but was having a terrible time because everyone was trying to get to him, even Shika who was normally lazy as hell.

* * *

(Hinata's mind but in narrtor's pov???? Idk)

Hinata could hear people calling out to her but she couldn't hear what they were saying or what they were doing. She wanted to speak but the lump in her throat wouldn't go away. Tears threatened to fall and so did her guy voice. She wanted to give up this act, come clean, tell them every thing,hope they'd understand and beg for their help and forgiveness. She stepped back just as someone's hand got her shoulder. Down the tears fell, she couldn't stop them, the person in front of her wiped away the tears again and again. Hinata sobbed and breathed really deep. She tried to clam herself down but she couldn't. She wanted most to wake up in her own bed back home and go down stairs and see Neji, Hanabi, and even her father. She wanted this all to be a dream, she' always hated dream, she loved nightmares they some how kept her safe that's why her cat is Nightmare. She let out one more sob and her world went black.

* * *

Hinata woke up in her dorm room with people surrounding her, she had almost forgot where she was. "Here Hina-kun." May said. _'She didn't stutter!'_ Hinata smiled, happy that May had gotten passed stuttering, taking the water May was handing her. Hinata looked around the room,"Is the party still going on?" she asked. "No" Shika said glancing at Hinata. She put the water down and the table next to her."Why?" she questioned. "WHY?!!!" everyone screamed makeing Hinata flinch. "Because you fainted." Sasuke said, he was sitting next to her and her water was very close to his butt, Hinata noted that she should be more careful where she puts her drinks. Hinata stood up and stretched which lifted her shirt a little bit, which lead to a bunch of blushing boys. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked as Hinata moved to the door. "Kiba-kun I'm just to get snacks and drinks." Hinata replied, "Why?" Sai asked, "Because the food that we have will only last for so long." Hinata tilted her head to the side and asked, "We're still having the party, I faint all the time, does any one wanna come with me?" Chouji stood up and said, "ME!" He was in it for the snacks, but that didn't mean anything to Hinata, "Thanks Chouji-kun." _'Damn it! I should've said I was gonna go!'_ every guy thought. Hinata and Chouji left and Kiba got the chips down and poured soda. After a while they started playing truth or dare. This is how the game went so far:

Ino asked Sai,he said truth,she asked "gay or straight?",He said gay.

Sai asked TenTen,she said truth,he asked "do you like Sasu-kun?",she said no,Sasuke throw the chip blow at Sai.

TenTen asked Alice,she said dare,TenTen dared "I dare ya to make out with Shika!", Shika freaked,Alice yelled, but they did it anyway (in the bathroom)

Alice asked Sakrua,she said dare,she dared "7 minutes in heaven with Lee" Lee was happy,Sakura throw up.

Sakrua asked Kiba,he said dare, She dared "Run up and down the hall in your boxers banging on doors.",he did it,got yelled at.

Kiba asked Shika,Recovering from 1010s dare he said truth,Kiba asked "Whos better at it Ino or Alice?",Shika wanted Kiba dead,he said Alice,she blushed,Ino said"I never slept with him!"

Now it was Shika's turn to dare or get the truth from someone and his eyes locked on Sasuke. Sasuke eyes met Shika's and the flash back began:

**FLASHBACK**

_**Little Sasuke was playing on the jugle gym and noticed Little Shika stareing at the sky. Sasuke climbed down and walked over to Shika, he was behind him. Little Shika hadn't noticed little Sasuke behind him, until little Sasuke pushed Little Shika. Little Shika landed on another little boy and ended up losing his first kiss. Little Shika got up all red and turned to see little Sasuke laughing up a fit! "Its naht funny!" Little Shika screamed at Little Sasuke. The bell rang and recesses was over, little Sasuke stuck out his tounge at Little Shika and said,"Your wite it wus hiwareous!" and he ran inside. Little Shika stomped inside secretly promising revenge.**_ (OMG Little kid talk I suck at it D: )

**ENDOFBACK**

Now it was time for revenge,they were five when that happen and it has been 12 long years. "Sasuke truth or dare?" Shika said trying to not to smirk,Sasuke smirk he knew Shika was up to something but not sure what,"Dare" he said. Shika smirked, and his eyes went and landed on Sakura, _'Wait NO! You can't make me do this Shika! Please don't make me do this!_' Sasuke begged in his mind. He then looked at Shika with pleading eyes. Shika signed and said, "I dare you to..." his eyes once again landed on Sakura, and everyone noticed this time, Sakura was already reapply her lip-gloss, and everyone felt bad for Sasuke,"kiss..." Sasuke began to beg with his eyes and Sakura was raising her dress up her thigh,"the next guy who says your name..twice." there was a long silence,"What?" Sasuke finally asked,Shika signed"I said I dare you to kiss the next guy who says your name. But you have to kiss him twice." Sasuke's jaw dropped,Shika smirked and Sakura yelled,"SASUKE!" she started to lean in towards Sasuke but Alice and May said "He said next _guy_ not hoe!" Sasuke moved away from Sakura and she started to pout. Not one guy wanted to speak afraid that they'd be forced to kiss Sasuke. "Ummm...not one guy's gonna say my name Shika." Shika laughed a little, "The rules apply to everyone, that includes tomorrow in class." Sasuke was confused and so was everyone else, but then Sasuke got it, Shika was in all of his classes, and Sasuke was always called on, and most of his teachers were male. Sasuke groaned.

* * *

Now to Hinata and Chouji. Hinata and Chouji were walking back from the store and bags full of snacks and drinks. Chouji was eating some chips and wasn't into talking. Just outside the dorm just before Chouji closed the door Hinata saw a box next to the door. The address was Sasuke's. _'Guess I should go give this to him_.' Hinata thought and she headed up stairs back to the party. As she was walking back her mind went to the text she got:_Hey sis! I miss u tons! Oh, & Dad says hi ya he nos but he thinks ur at the all grl skool next door any way we r comin' up soon cant wait 2 c u!!!!! hugs & kisses Hanabi_. Her father was coming. The thought made her shiver. Hinata opened the door and Kiba "Hinata don't say-" He was cut off because Hinata said "Sasuke this was waiting outside for you." holding up the box. Everyone just stared at Hinata, "What?" she was getting really confused (they told Chouji not to say SU's name..what? Shika said name NOT initials). Sasuke glared at Shika, Shika smriked and stuck out his tounge. _'Who ever said revenge isn't sweet was WRONG!!!!_' Shika was so going to enjoy watching Sasuke be embarrassed just like he was when they were five. Kiba explained the truth or dare game to Hinata and she blushed and dropped everything and started to make it for the door but Shika stopped her and said "Sorry Hinata but a dares a dare." Hinata was sat down in font of Sasuke. "B-b-but I w-w-wa-wa-wasn't even playing Shika-kun!" Hinata was trying to sweet talk Shika out of make her do this but still sounding like a guy. _'Oh shit! Why does he have to be cute!_' Shika thought. He shook his head, Hinata thought he was shaking his head at her, but it was really to stick to the plan. Hinata stared at Sasuke and said "Lets just make this kiss quick." Sasuke signed and said "we have to kiss twice." Hinata looked at TenTen and she only looked down which ment she couldn't watch. Hinata close her eyes tight, hoping it would be like when you pinch your nose the taste would go away, and started to lean in. Sasuke took one more look and Shika and thought, _'Pay backs a bitch!' _Sasuke signed once more and started to lean in as well.

* * *

**Well that's it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hopefully the next one will be out sooner!**

**Review PLEASE!**


	4. 1, 2 Many Sweet Kisses

**Okay, 4th chapter! Just so you know my friends are in here as well.**

**Don't own Naruto(u'll b able to tell who are not people from Naruto)**

**They won't be in for much longer.**

_One Two Many Sweet Kisses_

Sasuke leaned in, Hinata leaned in and finally their lips touched. Fire went through Hinata's veins, she could feel her blood rush to her face. She opened her eyes to see everyone staring, she blushed even more. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata's eyes were also open, he moved his eyes to see Shika who was counting down,(they had to kiss for 2 minutes each kiss), but he wasn't smirking like Sasuke thought he was going to be, instead Shika was trying not to watch._'Maybe he's jealous?'_ Sasuke thought. He looked around the circle, Chouji wasn't eating anything, Lee was pouting,Sai was drooling,Kiba was glareing at at Sasuke and when their eyes met Kiba mouthed,"Your dead if you do anything to hurt him!" Sasuke looked once at the clock, they had 30 secs until the first kiss was done, he went back to makeing eye contact with people,TenTen & Ino mouthed the same thing Kiba did, Alice May and Annie glare at him, pointed at Hinata pretended to cry, pointed at him and made it look like they cut their throats, sasuke rolled his eyes 'Okay i get it! I hurt Hinata I'm dead!' Sasuke then looked the last two people on the other side,beside Shika, Naruto was red with anger and his eyes were filled with rage,sadness,and jealousy? Sakura was jealous to but of Hinata. Sasuke rolled his eyes how much he hated that bitch!

* * *

Hinata didn't want to make eye contact. But her eyes caught Naurto's. He looked kindof hurt. Hinata quickly took hey eys away, tears at the brims of her eyes. She looked at the clock, _'FINALLY!!!!!!'_ everyone screamed in their heads. Hinata and Sasuke pulled apart and where breathing heavy, and they were kindof sad to have to stop. _'He is a good kisser....'_ thought Sasuke, _'WAIT! What am I thinking? He's a guy!'_ Sasuke mentaly smacked him-self.

* * *

"ummmmm....." Shika cleared his throat, "You guys still have one more kiss..." Shika mummbled and the everyone, except Sai, graoned. "HELL NO!!!!" Sakura jumped up and ran to Sasuke, "HE'S MINE BITCH!!!!!" she growled at Hinata. This pissed off Hinata, a lot. "LISTEN YOU WHORE! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO _KISS_ HIM, OKAY???? IT'S NOT LIKE _I _ENJOY KISSING HIM!!!!!!!" Sasuke lowered his head in shame, _'Whats wrong with me? Am I upset that he doesn't like it?'_ Sasuke signed and looked at Shika. "I guess you don't have to kiss him again." Shika said unable to hide his joy that they weren't going to kiss again.

* * *

Finally after hours of partying, everyone crashed at Kibas and Hinatas dorm. The girls snuck out at 5:30. Sasuke woke after the girls closed the door, he looked at the door in disgust, then he turned on his side to by face to face with Hinata. Sasuke blushed(haha sasuke? blush?) and gasped. He rememebered every detail of their kiss, as he went over the list in his head, he came up with the same conclution. He really really liked Hinata. The only problem that unsettled Sasuke was that they were boh guys(if you don't get that Hinata is only dressed up as a boy so she can go to the school then you really haven't read the story have you?)

Kiba's alarm goes off and he hits it wishing classes didn't start today but they did. 6:00 and everyone was still sleeping, and someone was missing, the girls(duh) and.._'Wheere the did Sasuke go?'_ He shakes Hinata to wake her up. She moaned and begged for five more minutes. Kiba smiled, he couldn't help it. They all got up after kiba yelled "GET UP!" Hinata shot up and ran into the bathroom. Her first class started at 6:30, _'Whats with me and being late!?_' Hinata thought as she changed from her "guyself" and hopped into the shower. Only after five minutes Kiba was banging on the door, "HINATA get out of the fricken' bathroom! Ya know your not the only one here right!?" Hinata finished her shower and quickly got dressed and ready.

* * *

She came out and Kiba sighed "Ya know you hog the bathroom just like a girl right?" Hinata stopped dead in her tracks _'He couldn't have figured it out...could he?'_ Hinata's heart stopped to beat fast, but she didn't let it show. She glared at him and he smirked, "what's up with you people saying that I'M a GIRL!!???" Hinata yelled trying to keep her cool. Kiba laughed remembering how Saukra and some other girls got pissed at the movie theaters, because they thought Hinata was a girl getting to close to Sasuke. Hinata pouted, which not only caused Kiba to laugh even more and blush a little. Hinata walked by him and he gave up teasing her ad went to go take a shower. Hinata was sitting on her bed petting Nightmare and Akamaru, when there was a knock on the door. Hinata graoned, she really didn't feel like getting up, but she had to, while walking to the door she grabed her things and Kiba came out a the bathroom with only a towel on.

If she had been younger, Hinata would have blushed like crazy, but since she and Neji had started sharing a bathroom at her old house, she had gotten used to seeing guys with only towels. But that doesn't mean she was okay with it. And she really didn't want to stare at him, Neji was her cousin so she isn't turned on by him, but Kiba.....damn that boy has got MUSCLES! "Who's at the door?" he asked, and as punishment for teasing her before Hinata ignored Kiba's question and opened the door. But she didn't expected this person to be standing at the door.

* * *

"N-N-N-ej-j-j-i-i....NEJI-NII-SAN!?" Hinata shouted, which scarred Akamaru, who hid under the bed, which earned to want must have been a smirk from Nightmare. And Kiba jumped out his skin, and boys from other dorms came out to see want was the problem. "Hinata..." Neji whisptered, he didn't expect to get shouted at...well at least not from Hinata. She pulled him inside her face red-as-a-tomato. "What are you doing here?" Hinata snapped, Kiba stared at the two thinking he had hit his head and was now seeing double. "I came here to check on you." Neji replied, not noticeing Kiba or Akamaru. He reached down to pick out Nightmare and scratched his head, this cause Nightmare complete bliss and he purred loudly. Neji chuckled and Hinata giggled, Nightmare was always the one to calm her down.

Neji left shortly after meeting Kiba, Akamaru and the rest of Hinata's new friends, just not the girls or Sasuke. He was very happy that Hinata had made new friends what he wasn't happy about was that they were all guys. But he handed himself pretty well. But Hinata was a nervous wreck.

She was finally was able to breathe and relax, because now she was on her way to class and she was listening to one of her favorite songs: Bubblin' By Blue. She lost herself in the music and started to sing, another passion of hers that her farther didn't aprove of.

_Yo_

_Come on_

_Blue_

_That's right_

_You know what I'm saying_

She didn't realize that there was some people around, but as she closed her eyes and continued to walk, she began to sing louder.

_I think you're bout it bout it_

_No man could ever doubt it_

_You're looking so delicious_

_Could this be the night that we uuuh_

_Get closer just a little_

_Take it up another level_

_Look its just plain and simple_

_Could this be the night that we uuuh_

_Don't fight it_

_Can't hide itLet's ride this_

_It just feel so right_

Sasuke was sitting under a tree and trying to relax and compeltely forget about Hinata, he heard someone singing and _she_ was quit good.

_Oh, you got the perfect body (uh, huh)_

_Love the way you're shakin it for me (uh, huh)can we take it up stairs from the lobby_

_I don't see nothing in you and me bubblin_

_How do we get started_

_How do we get private_

_Once we get inside_

_Its gonna be troubling_

_You and me bubblin_

Hinata got so lost in the song she forgot that she was supossed to be a guy. She sang in her normal voice, which was very sweet and pleaseing to any who heard.

_Yo, yo, yo, come on_

_Why don't we get this poppingtop floor with no disturbing_

_Room service in the morning_

_T__his will be the night that we uuuh_

_Elevators waiting open_

_Don't you think it's time we go in_

_Can't keep the pent house waiting_

_This will be the night that we uuuh clock is tickin'Times wasting_

_And you're amazing_

_It just feel so right_

Sasuke turned to see who was singing but to his surprise he could only find Hinata. _'But I can still hear that girl. Where the hell is she?'_ Music was Sasukes number one passion and he just had to find that girl, she sounded just like an angel.

_Oh, you got the perfect body (uh, huh)_

_Love the way you're shakin it for me (uh, huh)can we take it up stairs from the lobby_

_I don't see nothing in you and me bubblin_

_How do we get startedHow do we get private_

_Once we get inside_

_Its gonna be troubling_

_Y__ou and me bubblin_

Sasuke turned his head around and around. Finally decieding that he wasn't getting a good enough veiw, he stood. And looked around until his eyes leading on the singer...

_Got a body like whoa_

_Why you waitin over there lets roll_

_Take it all the way to the top floor_

_And lets get bubblin' girlBubblin' girl_

_Got a body like whoa_

_Why you waitin over there lets roll_

_Take it all the way to the top floor_

_And lets get bubblin' girl_

_Bubblin' girl _

_(ohhh hahahah woooooaaahhhhh)_

Sasukes eyes widened,_ 'It can't be! There's no way that....NO There's NO WAY!'_ Sasuke continued to look for the singer but he realized that everyone around was stareting at...

_Oh, you got the perfect body (uh,huh)_

_Love the way you're shaken that for me (uh,huh)Lets take it upstairs from the lobby_

_I __don't see nothin in you and me bubblin'_

_How do we get started_

_How do we get private_

_Once we get inside_

_Its gonna be troublin'_

_You and me bubblin'_

Hinata started to swing even more now, she let the rythym of the music to take her away. And she continued...

_Oh, you got the perfect body (uh,huh)_

_Love the way you're shaken that for me (uh,huh)_

_Lets take it upstairs from the lobby_

_I don't see nothin in you and me bubblin'_

_How do we get started_

_How do ......_

Hinata opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. _'CRAP!' _She ripped the ear peices out of her ears and began to run. She ran hard she could barly breathe, but she didn't stop. She heard someone call to her, but she didn't stop. Her feet continued to pound on the path, her lungs were on fire and both were begging and aching for her to stop, but she refused to that the pain stop her.

* * *

Sasuke ran after Hinata calling to her, and reseaving nothing. Not even her head turned. 'Her head or his head? Is Hinata a girl or a guy?' Sasuke wondered as he ran after the very embarrassed Hinata. "HINATA!" Sasuke yelled one last time, and finally Hinata stopped and turned around.

She saw who was running after her. "Shit." she said under her breathe. Sasuke finally caught up, "Hina....ta.....where.....did you....learn.....to...run..like that?!" Sasuke questioned gasping for air. He bent forward as if to get the air back into his lungs. He breathed deeply in and out, then stood up. Hinata just stared at him. Sasuke stared back, he opened his mouth just slightly but couldn't get anything out because Hinata crushed her lips up against his. sasuke was taking aback by this but slowly learned into Hinata. She was shorter than him. Guys passed them, ALL were jealous of Sasuke,but they had to admit that Sasuke and Hinata looked good together. Well, except one,...Naruto stood behind a sakura tree..watching the whole scence from when they ran in up to the kiss. "Sasuke....." Naruto said with anger, "Sasuke..you...you BITCH!" Naruto said to himslef again. His eyes filled with rage, then they shifted to Hinata and filled with saddness. "Hinata..why..why...why do yu let him kiss you like that?" Naruto wondered aloud. He stared at the two some ore then turned and started walking to class tears threating to fall. He didn't care if they did or not, all he could think was, _'Sasuke your the only one getting sweet kisses form Hinata, well not for long 'casue now it's my turn. My turn to get one, two sweet kisses, HELL after Hinata kisses me, she'll only WANT me. ME! Take that Sasuke-Bitch!'_ Naruto smirked, wiped his tears away and started working on his plan to get Hinata for himslef.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hopefully the next one will be out sooner! **

**I DON'T OWN BUBBLIN' IT BELONGS TO THE GROUP BLUE!**

**Next Chapter Someone finds out Hinata's Little Secret. Who will it be? You decide!!!!!**

**Review PLEASE!**


	5. Insperation & Sercret Love Can Be Messy

**YAY! Chapter 5**

**Don't own Naruto.**

_Inspiration & Secret Love Can Be Messy_

Hinata blushed at Sasuke. She had no idea what came over her. 'Why did I just kiss him?' Hinata thought, but her thoughts were intruded when Sasuke cleared his throat. "Ummm...." he started, 'Great, he has to know that I'm a girl now!' Hinata wanted to scream out loud and that all of her stress go but she couldn't. "Hinata?" Sasuke asked, "ya" said Hinata barely above a whisper in her normal voice. What was the point? He probably already knew! "Are you.....?" Hinata signed. "No."

"So then ummm...if your not gay then why'd ya kiss me?" Hinata eyes waded she wasn't expected him to think she was gay....a girl maybe but...gay..? No she never thought that he wouldn't figure it out. _Wait a minute....this means he still thinks I'm not a girl!_

* * *

~Sasuke POV~

What's this guys problem? He really doesn't have to stared at me like that. I signed. "It's ok Hinata, most guys I meet fall for me even though their straight not gay but they still fall for me...

* * *

~Hinata' POV~

"WHAT!!!!!!" I screamed. "Well aren't you in love with me?" he wondered. Ugh! I am sooooooo sick of guys who _think _that their sooooo awsome that they could get anyone even other guys. "Oh hell NO!" I said through grided teeth. "There is NO WAY IN HELL THAT I am FRICKEN' In LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!!" My voice was getting to the point where I was scream(in my guys voice) and my blood to it's boiling piont.

"How dare you!" He stared at me, seems our little high-horse-no-good-ice-prince wasn't expecting that. "What the Fuck did I do?" I snorted , "You called me gay."

"YOU FUCKEN' _KISSED_ ME!!!!!!!" Sasuke hissed. "Well that doesn't mean I GAY!" I retorted. He stared at with disbelief. "Well....um...why'd you kiss me?" He said it as if he was confused beyond belief. And I'm pretty sure he was. "Ummmm...." I had not been prepared for this. I was ready for a fight. Not a conversation. He titled his head to the side. And okay bare with me here.......HE'S FRICKEN CUTE! When he tilts his head to the side in confusion......Okay guys sersous I'm still a girl here. And lets face it Sasuke HOT! i really need to get away from this guy. I huffed and walked away. Thankfully he didn't follow me. I'm a hundred percent sure he was still had his head in that cute tilt.

* * *

*Two Weeks Past Since Then And It's Friday, Class Are Out*

~Sasuke's POV~

Great. Just great. I just got back to my room. My roommate, Shika, who made me kiss Hinata and after that caused me to keep thinking about him. Well... i don't know really. I mean the first time I met Hinata he kinda ....... well......interested me. So I can't blame Shika.....well out loud I can. But anyway, Shika finally decided that he would get the mail, even mine.

And there waiting for me on my desk, was bills, more bills, and......a letter. From my brother."Itachi...." I said under my breathe. He was comeing to vist in two weeks. But the letter was date from two weeks ago. Which means he'd be here anyday now. Knowing my crappy luck this year. It would be today. I signed and didn't think about it after. I just grabed my jacket and bike keys. I needed air. More importantly I needed Hinata....wait no I mean Hinata....NO I mean my my my Hinata....UGH! I MEAN MY MOTORCYCLE! AND I desperatly need theopry or Hinata to go away. Well....they're really the same thing. Theopry is more sane though. I think.

* * *

~Naruto's POV~

Okay today is a good day. If I forget that Hinata kissed.....No I can't think about it. The reason I'm so pissed that Hinata and that thing kissed is because everyone frickin' wants Sasuke and it would be nice to meet someone who didn't want him. But anyway, right now Hinata's with me! We went out to this cafe in town, as friends, but it's really a questioning session. I don't want to be noisey but hey I think Hinata's a girl under cover or something. Oh ya if some of you were think I'm gay well, I 'm not. I mean I'm sure you've seen Hinata. He's so fricken feminine! And I really do think _He_ really is a _She_. "Hey Hinata?" I asked, I just had to get this out of him/her. "Ya Naru-kun?" he/she answered. "You know you can trust me with anything, every last one of your secrets, right?" did you think I was just going to right out ask him if he's really a girl. Yeah! Right! "Naruto...." he/she whispered. "I do have this one secret..." he said after a while. I leaned in. Not wanting to miss this. "I...." just as he was going to tell me, Ino and Kida showed up. Ino took her rightful seat next to me and Kiba next to his room-mate. Ya Ino and I are secretly dating. So if you thought I was into Hinata, you were wrong. But if Ino ever got a brain and used it knowing that she deservse better than me. I would go for Hinata. If he really was a girl.

* * *

~Kiba's Pov~

Naruto looks pissed. And he's glaring at me. What the hell did I do?! "Naruto, why the hell are you glaring at me?" He snorts "Because you interrupted our conversation!"

* * *

~Hinata's POV~

"Naruto!" He really doesn't need to be like that to Kiba. They're all staring at me. Shit. "Ummmmmm, is it okay that I talk to you Ino-chan?" I really need to talk to her about, you know, me being a girl. I need someone to know. That I'm not alone in this. "Sure." the guys don't get the clue that I wanna be alone with Ino. great who knew they'd be so clueless!

Thankfully Ino does get the clue. "Guys, Hinata wants to talk to me _alone_." they mutter something and then they leave. Turning to me Ino says, "so whats up Hina-kun?" I take a deep breathe. "I am just going to say this okay....." she nods and I go back into my normal voice. "I'm a girl."

She stares at me. "Hinata...." she says after a while. "You shouldn't that what other guys say about you get to you." I sigh, this is going to be tougher then I thought. "No, Ino, I don't care about what other people says. Because I really was born a girl." she's confused. I knew it. "'Kaaaaaayyy...." She says it in a questioning tone. "So if you're a girl..." she's lower in voice so no one can hear. "Why are you telling everyone that you're a boy?" thank you! She got it! "Because the all girl school that you go to doesn't offer the same things and I want to be an artist." She nods her head. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. I don't care I've heard about blondes being dumb. It's not true. "'Cause, I need a freidn that's a girl, that I can talk to about, you know girlt hings?" she nods and then giggles. "How is it? Pretending to be a boy?" I laugh with her and say. "Tougher then most girls think!" I shout/whisper.

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

I stop in front of a local bar and go in and grab a seat. I'm not excited to be here. Why? Because this is the meeting place for my brother and I. I groan the last thing I need is Itachi to be here. But of course he just had to text me and tell me that he's on his way here. Ugh. Somebody kill me please!

* * *

~Hinata's POV~

I had a nice talk with Ino about girl-stuff and how I was able to pull off being a guy. And now we were close freinds. I was walking to my dorm room alone. I also told Naruto and Kiba. Naruto said he alright guessed it and I laughed at him. Kiba kinda...well....he reacted like any other guy would. Ino and Naruto went out a date after we seperated. I don't realise that they were dating! but they're cute together. Kiba went a head to walk Akamaru.

I not that far from my dorm building and all of a sudden my insperation in becomeing an artist walks out of the building and right into me! Itachi Uchiha. He's world-wide known art dealer! He's also an artist. He's made rave out a articsic freedom. I wish I could have gone to those but I was like nine-years-old and the rave was n the other side of the country. "Forgive me little one!" Itachi said. Damn! who know he could be so nice! "I-i-t-t-ts-s-s-s o-o-ok-kk." Ugh why do I ALWAYS have to stutter!? He smiled and bent down to help me pick up my things. "Are you an artist?" Itachi asked as he looked at my sketch book. "Oh-um ya but I not as good as you Uchiha-san." Yes no stuttering! He stared at me with his jaw open. "That's not true i love this one!" he pionted to my drawing of the tower on the school. I can't believe it! _Itachi Uchiha_ said he loved-loved-one of _my_ drawings. "Thank you! But really it's nothing but just a little sketch." he chuckled "You to modest!"

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I took it. "Might I ask what your name is, little one?" Itachi asked. "Oh, Hinata Hyuuga." he noded his head. "Hyuuga...I think I know your father." great. "But to tell you Hinata-kun, I tought you were a girl when your father described you to me." Wait what? before I could say anything Itachi's boyfriend Kisame wrapped his arms under Itachi. "Kisame!" Itachi scolded. "Itachi-baby, if we don't hurry your brother will leave." Kisame put Itachi down and crossed his arms across his chest. "Very well." Itachi turned to me and asked. "Would you like to came with us?"

* * *

~Itachi's POV~

I'm so glad Hinata said that he would come! We walk into the bar that i'm supposed to meet Sasuke in and I see him sitting in the back of the room. Of course, he's always been anti-social. Kisame, Hinata and I make our way over.

Sasuke sees me and I wave to him. He scowls. Tipical Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is-"

'YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata and Sasuke yell at the same time. Kisame starts to laugh and I am beyond confused. Why are they yelling at each other?

_What can we say?_ _Inspiration & Secret Love Is a Messy thing._

* * *

**Poor Itachi! He doesn't know whats going on! Well until next time!**

**Reviews?**

**If you did I'd love you forever! (Not kidding)**


	6. Trouble Begins Again

**Chapter 6**

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOO LONG! I didn't mean to take this long! So I hope you guys can forgive me! I Luv youz!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

_Trouble Begins All Over_

"_YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata and Sasuke yell at the same time. Kisame started to laugh & Itachi was beyond confusion. 'Why are they yelling at each other?'_

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke sat done after being yelled at and being embarrass by Kisame. "Sasuke…" Itachi asked. "Hinata and I go to school together." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Hinata kicked him under the table. "Ow." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

The waiter came and took their orders. Hinata and Itachi were in deep discussion of Itachi's next art piece and others things. "Soooo, Hinata, what are you working on?" Itachi asked. Hinata took a sip of her water and said, "Well, um, there is this really cool and interesting bell tower at the school, I'm sketching that and I was hoping to go up in the tower and sketch from up there." Sasuke's eyes widened "You can't!" He yelled. People turned and glared at him, then they realizes who he is and turn back to their dinners. "Why. Can't. I." Hinata said trying to keep her cool. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, and muttered a "Never mind." He really didn't want to talk to Hinata thinking he would jump him(her) any minute.

* * *

Dinner was served and Kisame was getting bored so he decided to liven up things. "So Sasuke when are you gonna tell Hinata you have the hots for him?" Itachi blushed deeply, cause he wanted to know the same thing. And Sasuke, who had just finished chewing and swelling a piece of his dinner, glared daggers at Kisame. . Unfortunately, Hinata had not been so lucky, she just started to chewing and began to choke. Really, really choke.

* * *

_~In the Kitchen~_

A bus boy ran in, yelling, "There's a boy choking!" Everybody freaked. Except two waiters and one waitress. The three easily made there way out of the kitchen and went to the table with the choking boy. _'Stupid idiots.' _thought the red-head waiter. Nobody was helping the boy just staring at him. The people at his table were standing up, but made no move to help him. "Jesus, this people fuckin' stupid!" hissed/whispered the blonde waitress. The red-head waiter made no emotional change to his face, he had nun in the first place, as he grabbed a glass of water and headed to the boy. The brunette waiter and blonde waitress followed their younger brother towards the boy. But as they neared they realized that the choking boy was their childhood friend, Hinata Hyuuga. _'It's Hinata, but with a boy hair cut? What the hell is going on? Who are those people?' _The redhead was pissed. Hinata was his best friend and no one was helping her.

* * *

He ran over, not spilling a drop of water and handed it to Hinata. She gladly drank it down and it stopped her from choking. "Thank you." she said and everyone breathed again. And everyone went back to eating like she hadn't almost choked.

* * *

"What are best friends for Hinata?" said the waiter. _'Wait he said my name.' _Hinata tensed and slowly turned around. She gasped to see three people she hadn't seen in so long. Her lavender eyes met his light teal ones, "G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Gaara….."

'_Oh, shit,' _thought Hinata, _'I'm screwed.'_

Trouble just begin...all over again.

**Soooooooooo what do you think? Short Chapter I no. :(Once again sorry it took so long schools been crazy. I will upload the next chapter soon hopefully. But here's the thing I HAVE NO IDEAS!!!! Can you guys help me? **

**Thanks I luv youz!**

**~GothicHinata~**


	7. No More Secrets,Okay?

**Chapter 7**

**Ok soooo I don't think I'm going to go beyond 10 chapters…..**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_No More Secrets…Okay?_

Gaara and Hinata stared at each other. Sasuke was pissed. _Who the hell is this guy talking to Hinata? Why the hell do I care? Do I love Hinata? _"Hina…." It was Temari, Gaara's sister. Kankuro, Gaara's brother was staring. Hinata smiled and his lip twitched up into a very confused smile. "Hinata, Can we talk. Outside." Gaara didn't ask it as a question. He never asked questions. Hinata pleaded to him with her eyes. She knew he got the message and he was going to follow her plea 'til they got outside.

* * *

Hinata walked out and went to the far end a the parking lot. Gaara right on her heels. Temari and Kankuro behind him. Sasuke, running after them. Hinata didn't notice them running, neither did Gaara "Hinata there's something I really need to tell you!" Temari and Kankuro stopped running there. They also stopped Sasuke. They all wanted to hear what Gaara had to say. "Okay, Hinata listen we've been friends for some time now and ……well.. I..um.." Oh no. This can't be good. Gaara's never one without words. "Gaara." Hinata had given up on the guy voice. _It's ok. It's just Gaara. He's your friend. _Hinata thought trying to convince herself that no one was watching her though she felt eyes on her. "I really….missed you." Gaara said quietly. "Awww." Hinata rushed into his arms. She felt safe.

* * *

Little did anyone no that the get together between the two friends, was tearing apart Sasuke's heart. Tears were in his eyes. He knew Hinata was a girl. Now. And even if she wasn't he didn't. Sasuke Uchiha was in Love with Hinata Hyuuga. Male version & Female version. He had to stop this pain. So he did the only thing he could. He ran. His motorcycle. But even over the engine and the screams of Temari, he could hear his heart ripping.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?" Temari scream. Her little Hinata's long beautiful hair was _gone_. Hinata never cut her hair. Never. She was afraid of what her father might say. Temari gasped, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR _BOOBS_?!"

Gaara's eye twitched. He hated it when people talked about Hinata's boobs. They're-big. Very big.

* * *

"WHAT!!!!!!" Itachi yelled, louder then Temari.( Nobody thought that was possible. Apparently they were mistaken.) "AREN'T YOU A _GUY_!" ~ To make matters worse, Hinata's father decided it was time to show up for his visit he planed three moths ago. He also plans three moths before hand. Hiashi , Hanabi, and Neji Hyuuga got out of their car, only two feet away, and saw Hinata, who looked like a boy, getting yelled at by a tall, black hair boy. Who in Hanabi's opinion was very hot.

* * *

"Oh, crap…." Hinata signed. She didn't bother using her guy voice. Everyone went back to the school. They were all in Hinata's shared room with Kiba, which her dad is repeating over and over again. Like a damned broken record. "Why are you sharing a room with a teen-aged _boy_!" Hiashi shouted. This. Is. Big. Hiashi never shouts. He only speaks strictly. The only Hinata was thinking about was how everyone could fit in this room and _still _have room! Okay, you when it said everyone was in Hinata's room? Well that meant _everyone_! Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Choji, Sai and Shino. Shika, Nightmare, Akamaru, and Alice were sitting on Hinata's bed. Nightmare was in COMPLETE bliss. Three people plus Hanabi, who had taken her rightful seat in Hinata's lap, to pet him. If catnip was a cat's drug, this was a cat's Heaven.

* * *

Everyone was yelling and asking questions. Hinata had had enough. She left. She was sick of the lies and the secrets. She wanted to be safe and loved. Not even Gaara could provide that for her right now. Mostly she wanted quiet. But that's not what she _needed_. No wait. That's a lie. Another one. What she need was Sasuke. And wasn't anywhere to be found.

She went to the court yard. It was basically a dessert. The café was empty expect for some Professors. One of them was looking at her. Professor Kurenai walked over to her. "Are you lost honey?" she asked. Hinata sniffed, " No I'm just looking for someone." Kurenai nodded her head in understanding. "I'm waiting for the special guy to." Hinata didn't blush. She didn't stutter. She didn't really no this woman. Kurenai didn't teach at this school. But she could tell Hinata was a girl. Even though her voice was cracked and broken. Hinata looked into Kurenai's eyes. True mother's eyes. Hinata felt better. But when a man came over and put his arm around Kurenai's shoulders, Hinata felt that Cupid was purposely making everyone fell in love with one another. Expect her. "Bye." It came out like a grunt. Like a cat crying out like it was splashed with water.

************************************************************************It was cold and the first snow was beginning to fall in the sky. Hinata had been walking around for hours. Still no Sasuke. She was back in the first place she had come. Right in front of the beautiful tower of the once church St Mercy's. "My father is here. I know I'll probably have to leave St. Mercy's. I'll never get to draw you." she was talking to the tower. Even on this cold, dark, heart-breaking evening, it still glowed. Like the sun of the night. It out shined the moon. _That's it. _Hinata made the choice. She ran into the main building. Grad a write flyer off the bulletin board and a pen from the secretary. She run down the end of every hall, till she found the door that was marked **Off Limits. Do Not Enter.** She turned the knob. Locked. She looked around. Then she looked up. The ledge on top of the door was hung over the door. Wide enough to hide a human body. She jumped. She fingers just tapped the top. Once. Twice. She jumped. Each time failing to get over the top. She looked back by the front office. A chair. One of those that fold.

She folded it and ran back to the door. She then stood on the chair and looked over the edge. A key sat just there. Waiting for someone to take it. She did. Then jumped down and moved the chair out of the way unlocked the door and opened it.

* * *

Stairs. Hinata ran up the stairs at lighting speed. She got to the top. Another door. This one wasn't locked. But when she opened the door she was surprised to see that there were windows and music sheets everywhere. There was three guitars, a bass electric and acoustic. There were a set of drums, a violin and a cello. And a harp. But the instrument, that caught Hinata's attention the most the beautiful raven black baby grand piano.

Sitting on the branch with his eyes closed was the man she'd been looking for.

A key struck and a beautiful, but yet sad melody began. And then his heart=breaking, drop-dead gorgeous voice followed synchronized.

_(Tears Of An Angel By Ryandan)_

_**Cover my eyes**_

_**Cover my ears**_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It cant be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_T__he sun cannot fall from the sky_

_**Can you hear heaven cry**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Tears of aaaannnn…**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_Stop every clock_

_The Stars are in shock_

_The river would flow to the sea_

_I wont let you fly_

_I wont say goodbye_

_I wont let you slip away from me_

_**Can you hear heaven cry**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Tears of aaaaaaaa...**_

_**Tears of an angel**_

_**Tears of an angel.**_

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday on we'll go_

_I'm here, dont you fear_

_**Little one dont let go**__**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

_**Dont let go(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

_**Dont let go(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

(Tears Of An Angel By Ryandan)

He hit every note perfectly. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes. "Oh, Sasuke…" She said. His head shot up. "Hinata!" his voice cracked and pain flickered in his eyes. "Sasuke that was beautiful!" Hinata gushed rushing over and wrapping him in her arms. Wishing that the pain would go away. "You…like it?" Hinata nodded her head. Her tears soaking his shirt. "I'm glad." Hinata looked up at him. He was smiling. " 'Cause I wrote it…for you." He said. Hinata's eyes widened and she was filled with joy. She couldn't take it any longer. She stood on her tip-toes and crushed her lips to his. He leaned into her and the kiss grow passionate. He slide his hands down her spine, under the hem of her shirt and up to her bra strap. He moved in one swift movement and had her jacket, shirt and bra on the floor. She ripped his shirt off and throw it to the side. It hit the window then landed on the eclectic piano hiding in the corner. "I love you, Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke said in a husking voice that mad Hinata shiver. "And I love you, Sasuke-kun~." Hinata voice was beyond sexy. Sasuke patted the under of her thighs and she swung her legs around his waist. They crashed into the cold stone and glass wall. But that didn't cool Hinata's body temperature. Sasuke smirked. "Mmmm, Sasuke-kun." Hinata moaned as he rubbed his hardened manhood to her womanhood. He breathed in her ear. She licked his cheek. He grunted, "Teaser.." he whispered. "I'm letting you be the seme this once." she giggled. "Hn.." was his only reply.

Then he let go. Hinata blinked at him. "Why'd you stop?" she asked. He shook his head. "I don't know. I just want..this..to be…..special." His bangs hung in his eyes. Her hand moved them out of the way. "Sasuke, anytime anyplace, It's special because I'm with you. And I love you. And that's all that matters." she whispered like she was afraid that it would shatter the darkness that was now flowing in as the candle slowly burned out. Their foreheads touched. "I Love You. Always remember that." He said.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Satisfied, Sasuke kissed Hinata's lips as if sealing their deal. Then he moved to her haw and down to her shoulder blade. He picked her up bridal style, and laid her down in the middle of the floor. Then they made love. On the music sheets. On the floor, In a secret place in the tower in St Mercy College School, As the snow fell on the ground outside.

All is calm, All is bright.

* * *

~ 8 moths and 3 years later~

It's the last year for our friends at St Mercy. Everyone knew Hinata was a girl and everyone knew that she and Sasuke were dating. They thought they knew everything. They were wrong.

Sasuke sat in his girlfriends room with her in his arms. They had just finished packing the last of her things. Next thing for them was the real world. No more college. Naruto, who became Sasuke's best friend, had asked him if he was still going to dater Hinata after the school year ended. And now school was over and Sasuke still couldn't answer that question. Naruto and his girlfriend, Ino, had already began discussing what to name their first son, no Ino has yet to become pregnant and no they're not living together. Neji had join the school and he and TenTen had already had a daughter. The first year he joined. But whatever everyone loves her. Shikaumaru and Temari were dating as well. But tonight they'd engaged. Everyone was moving on and Sasuke can't seem to catch up. Even Hinata seemed farther ahead then him. "Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

Hinata laughed, "Your spacing out again."

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you always thinking about?"

"Us."

Hinata looked down. "Oh."

"What about us?"

Silence took over. Hinata knew what was coming. So did Sasuke. They had jobs. They couldn't be like other people. He was supposed to go on tour. She had an art galley showing in Paris. They hated it but they couldn't be together. They weren't college kids anymore. They were real world adults. And that's what they were going to act like. Even if they didn't want to.

"We can still be friends. Right?" Sasuke asked Hinata looked at him. She smiled but her eyes told something different. They couldn't just be friends. They both knew it. They didn't want to let go.

Hinata sighed. "Sasuke, I love you."

He flinched, "I love you too."

They began to cry. Together. He gave her one last squeeze then let go. She got up. Put her hand on her smooch. She's been feeling sick lately. Throwing up in the morning. Being moody. Always hungry. Hinata knew what this meant. But thankfully Sasuke hadn't. She couldn't tell him. He had a carrier he needed to work on. He's still brand new in the singer business.

"Hinata.." he called. _Oh no_, Hinata thought, the tears were beginning to start. She couldn't handle the pain of letting him go. But she wouldn't rack his carrier.

"Hinata…please turn around." She did. He was crying. Again.

"Hinata, please tell me. Are you feeling alright?" he asked

"Are you not telling me something?" This hurt Hinata watching him… do this…

"Please Hinata…." More tears came to her eyes

"No more secrets. Please Hinata, No more secrets..Okay?"

"No more secrets…" she repeated

He sighed in relief thinking that she had none.

"I can't do that…."

Sasuke's world just crashed and burned. And Hinata's strength just ran out the door……….

* * *

**Hey guys I think I'm going to end this story right here.**

**I know! It's a cliffhanger! And Kami, knows I hate cliffhangers!**

**Maybe a sequel?????? That me know!**

*********

**Wow long chapter. -.-u So much typing! Anyway I'm proud that I got it done so fast! Aren't you proud of me!? Jk, well anyway, next week is VACTION! So I've made it a goal to get at last two more chapters for each of my other stories!**

**I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading through this all! Once again I love you!**

*********

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Extra! Extra!

_Extra!Extra!_

**Hey guys! So this isn't really a chapter. Its a half a chapter!**

**So I decide to write a squeal! But I need ur help! I need ideas! Names of soon to be added chactors*wink wink* , events, And A Name For The Story!**

**I don't know what to call the story, I was thinking**

_**(normal pov)**_

**Or**

_SasukePlusHinataEqualsBaby **(its in sasuke pov)**_

**Or**

_HinataPlusBabyPlusSasukeDoesn'tKnowEqualsHeartBreak **(Hinata's pov)**_

* * *

**Sooooooo can u guys chose a name or give me an idea!?**

**I Luv you guyz soooooooooo much!**

**So Here it is the VERY final Chapter of **

**_&Love? _**

**_

* * *

_**

_Where's Hinata?_

Sasuke's heart was pounding. Hinata had left the room with a secret. And she wasn't going to tell him.

_How could she do this to me again?_Sasuke ran out to the court yard. "NARUTO!!!!" he scream at his blonde haired friend.

"What's wrong?" Naruto had never seen Sasuke like this and it scared him. "I think Hinata's pregnant!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto was about to faint. The thought of Ino being pregnant right now was flooding his mind. Speaking of Ino.

She came just in time to hear Sasuke loud and clear so did everyone around them. "WHAT???!!!!" Ino's screaming made Naruto jump.

Sasuke was panting and looking around for Hinata. "YOU _THINK _SHE'S PREGNANT!" Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing! "SHE DIDN'T _TELL_ YOU!"

"Wait she told you that she was pregnant?" Naruto and Sasuke questioned

"No she didn't." Ino said in an annoyed voice. She sighed "I have to find Tenten."

* * *

TenTen saw with Neji. They were at a cafe shareing a coffee. "I'm borded, Neji." Tenten said.

"I'm sorry." Neji said. All they're exciting dates happened in the begining and now this the most they ever did.

Well, expect hang out with their daughter, who was with her grandfather, Tenten's father.

Tenten sighed. Just as Hinata ran by. "HINATA!" Tenten yelled. Hinata looked back then yelled, "Sorry,Tenten but I have to go!"

"That was werid." Neji said. Tenten nodded her head. _. Rrrrrrrrr. _Tenten's phone was vibrateing. "Hello." she answered.

"Tenten! Have you seen Hinata!?" Ino yelled into her baby-blue Iphone. "Mmmm, ya just now but she ran off. Why?"

"Because, Sasuke think's she's pregnant!"

".God!"

"Yeah, I know!"

"She's been mooding, and morning sick!"

"Oh my god she has!"

"Ok Neji and I will go get her and you get Sasuke over to the train sation in town."

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Because that's where I saw Hinata go in."

Tenten hung up her phone. Neji had already placed money on the table. And started walking with Tenten.

"Okay what's going on?" He asked.

"Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and I think Hinata's pregnant." Tenten said sneaking a glance at her boyfriend.

"Im going to _kill_ Sasuke." he said. Tenten shooked her head.

"My father said the same thing about _you_. Neji, Sasuke loves Hinata and he's worried about her."

"How you be so sure?" Neji asked, still clearly pissed that Sasuke mostly likly got his little cousin pregnant.

"Because he went to Ino."

"Ohhh." Was Neji's only reply.

Mean while, Ino had dragged Sasuke and Naruto to a taxi and told the driver to step on it. They had to pay extra, but they didn't care.

Once at the train sation Sasuke ran in. He caught sight of Hinata, but unforturnetly she saw him too.

As soon as the train doors opened she ran. He ran after, but was stopped because he had no ticket.

"Please, you have to let me in!"

"No way." Said the man in the ticket booth "I could lose my job."

I could lose my _life_!" Sasuke could feel the tears forming again. "I could lose the girl of my dreams _and_ my unborn child, Please _please_, let me through!"

It's was the first time Sasuke was begging to someone who wasn't Hinata. He was begging in public. And many people reconized him. He didn't care.

The ticket booth man sighed. "Okay, go on."

sasuke could have kissed the man, but there was no time for that now. He had to get to Hinata.

He ran through the gates and went to the train plate form. But by the time him got there, the train was gone and so was Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke was crushed, he would never see Hinata or his child again. He slowly walked back to his friends, and by his face they could tell Hinata was gone.

"Extra, Extra! read all about Itachi Uchiha's prodache!" A small boy was heading out news papers.

"Hey, I'll buy one." Sasuke said. The boy's face lit up has Sasuke pulled out 3 dollors. "Thanks Mister." the boy handed Sasuke his new paper and tlhen went off down the sation yelling extra exrta.

Sasuke looked at the paper in his hands and saw his brother with his arms around the mother of his child, Hinata. She had a smile on and her burned through Sasuke, just like they always did.

And in the far left behind Hinata, was him. he remembered the day that picture was taken. he didn't think he was in the picture. but he was and he had a smile so bright it out shined stars.

Tears fell on the page. Sasuke almost fell to his knees, when four pairs of arms caught him. "Lets get you home." Naruto said. Put on of Sasuke's arms around his neck.

"Please let me die." Sasuke said. "Hell no." Neji said grabing his other arm and helping support him. "You need to be alive when Hinata comes back with my nephew."

"You mean your neice." Ino and Tenten corrected.

"No he ment his nephew." Naruto but in.

"Don''t fight with me Naruto." warned Ino.

"Sasuke will you tell them it'll be a boy?" Neji and Naruto asked.

"Will you please tell them it'll be a girl?" the girls asked sweetly.

Sasuke sighed, "I don't care if its a boy or girl as long as its mine and Hinata's they'll be perfect. And beautiful and strong."

The four friends smiled at their heartbroken friend.

* * *

The had started to move when Hinata could see Sasuke yelling at the ticket man. She could hear him to. His words brought tears. _'I could lose me _life_! I could lose the girl of my dreams _and _my unborn child!'_

Just as Hinata was about to give up and run into Sasuke's strong arms. The train began to move. Like she and him weren't supossed to be together.

Hinata looked at the news paper in her hand. It was Itachi, her and in the back Sasuke. She could tell that his smile was bright even though the picture was black and white. He was smiling at her.

Tears fell. And Hinata hunched over and began to sob. because she would never see Sasuke again and he would never see his child.

_Extra! Extra! Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga are over for good!.................. Or so they thought._

**THE END**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Okay I Really need your help!**

**I Will be writing the segual to this story!**

**But I don't know what to call it! And I have to add more chactors who don't have names for! *wink wink***

**There will be a time skip and okay here are some names**

**(for story)**

_Girl plus boy equals monringsick and back pains. (Normal pov)_

_Sasuke Plus Hinata Equals Baby (Sasuke's pov)_

_Hinata Plus Sasuke Plus 4 years Equals Family troubles (Hinata's pov)_

_Parents Plus Baby Equals Family Loss (Switch pov Sasu or Hina)_

**Or something totally diffrent**

_Who's My Daddy? (can't tell you who's pov cause idk_ **his/her/their**_ name)_

_Where is My Child? (Hina's and Sasu's Pov)_

* * *

**Okay soon chose one of those please! And I need to know what you guys wanna see!**

**Can you guys give me some ideas?**

**Do you want Sasuhina to have a son, a daughter, or twins?**

**What should I name the baby(s)? NOT JUST SASUHINA BABY(s)!? **

* * *

Now some questions/perview stuff I have for you are....

**Is Ino pregnaut?**

**Who is this random kid on Shika's doorstep?**

**Is the baby okay? (Who's baby is it?)**

**why is Itchai pissed?**

**Why is Sasuke living in an run-down apartment?**

**Where's Naruto during all this?**

**Why are TenTen and Neji fighting?**

**and most of all......**

**Where's Hinata and her baby?**


	10. Authors Note Sequal News

**Hey guys been a while hasn't it? Any way, I put up the sequal but then I took it down, but it's up again! It's god A Family Equals Child Mama and Daddy**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


	11. Authors NoteAgain

_Poll question: Which story should I work on for my summer fic? All Are Chapter Fics. Chose 4. I'll Be Choosing the Top 3 winners.__**(As Of 5/9/11)**_

* * *

The Silver Bride: (KaZe Vampire Knight Yaoi) Kain Akatsuki is a the powerful Nobleman's son, top of the charts, being his family over through the ruling vampire family 50 years ago. And he has chosen his bride-or well his father as at least- Zero Kiryuu of the Royal hunter tribe. Kain is a cold and cruel man, just like he was taught, and the only thing he wants Zero for is the promise of a male heir. One day Zero gets fed up of his finance's cold attitude and goes on a little adventure, disguising himself as his twin brother Ichiru he sets off and finds something he never thought he would, Love. And what about our little Ichiru? Is he in for more then he expects? **11 votes**

* * *

Luv Letters: Pairings are SasoDei, IruKaka, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa and ItaKyu. There will be a total of 18 chapters(maybe more if you want) Each pairing will get at least three chapters, and they'll be like one-shots. Sum: The ukes get letters from their semes. Read along as the love letters melt the ukes hearts away.(I don't really know how to make a sum for this) **8 Votes**

* * *

Where Gold And Black Meet: (SasuNaru, animalism, its like Loveless {Ears & tails} Naru is a fox and Sasu a wolf) The young pups feet pounded on the cold ground. He could hear the men behind him. 'What do they want!' the pup screamed in his head. The tree roots threatened to trip him, but no matter how many times he fell, he just got back up. 'I can't let them get me!'...Naruto is a rare fox breed. A golden fox, also known as a ROYAL fox. Non-Hybrids are taking over the world, and the capture young rare hybirds, such as Naruto, to sell as...sex slaves. Bcuz lets face, the only banging an old rich man wants is a broken little fox...But this little fox, it's broken...yet. When he escapes his cage one night, he runs to what seems the safest place for him; The forest, where a big bad wolf safes him, bringing him to the foxes den. But once he feels at home, hes thrusted into a terrible war between to two ruling kingdoms: Foxes and Wolves, the same clan that the wolf who saved him belongs to. Can Naruto stop this war without losing everything he just got back? Or will he have to fight and kill the wolf-man that he just can't help but love? **Votes 7**

* * *

Get Your Gun: (IchiRen, ByaKen) The Kurosaki family is forced to move into the Dark Karakura, the bad side of Karakura Town. Gang and Mob leaders are the ones ruling the city, the current top two dogs; Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji Abarai is a tough guy and oh so sexy. Ichigo just can't seem to get him out of his head. The thing that sucks, Renji is on Byakuya, vice captain to be except. And well little Ichigo, he's on his way to being Kenpachi's personal spy…and punching bag(NOT abusive fic, they're fighting partners) Can the two red-heads stop this war before it tares them apart…or maybe Ichigo has an idea…maybe the gang leaders need a little…fun…with each other. **Votes 5**

* * *

Starting Over: (GaaShika Sum) This little redhead's life couldn't be more...f*cked up. His dads an ass, who repeatedly reminds him that hes a mistake, his boyfriend is cheating on him left and right, and his only best friend, a little blonde named Deidara, hasn't been around to help Gaara with his problems. Now Gaaras gotta figure out how hes gonna leave all of his shit life behind and start all over? Yup you guessed ,Gaaras moving! Now at the school, everyone should be chill? Nope, this psycho is consistently groping poor Gaaras ass, and it's taking every ounce of Gaara's willpower not to kill the kid, but hey a least the music teachers kid is hot...(It's Gaaras life BEFORE 'School Lovers' and Naruto moved to town. NO SEQUALS FOR THIS) **Votes 4**

* * *

Red Wolves: (IchiRen Bleach) Ichigo Kurosaki is your normal college senior. Ready to face the world and take on it's battles in one year. Though it's battles are a little different then he thought they'd be. When his Biology Professor decides to take the class on a hiking trip for a weekend, Ichigo gets lost on the wrong path, and falls down to what he assumed his death. He wakes up and finds a red wolf standing before him, battling a creature he's never seen before. Can Ichigo survive in this new world long enough to find his way home? Or will he be sucked in by the Howls and Lust of the Red Forest of the Red Wolves?(Part one of two; Part two will be call Grey Hollows) **Votes 1**

* * *

Close Call: (Renji x Ichi or Shiro? Find out) Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki are normal twins. They share everything, from cloths to thoughts. From crushes to dreams. Though they were never interested into the same guy, EVER! Shiro was into kinky sex and Ichigo wanted someone who'd wait for him to be ready. In their senior year of high school both boys are single and ready for fun before heading of into the world of college. And still they shared no common guy appeal. That is until Renji Abarai moved in next door in their apartment complex. Red hair, tattoo covered body, hard abs, sarcasm, yet sweet and completely off limits. Oh yeah just want Shiro wants…and so does Ichigo. Can the twins find a way to give up on Renji or do they risk their close bond in fighting over him? They'll have to keep track of how many close calls they get because who knows they might ran out… **Votes 1**

* * *

**Okay, so I've started **_**The Silver Bride, Luv Letters, Where gold And Black Meet**_** and even **_**Get Your Gun**_**(Cause I really like that one).**

**But what I was wondering is why you guys chose what you chose(if you haven't voted please vote ON MY PROFILE POLL, I won't count any here.)**

**And If you didn't chose Red wolves or Close Call please tell me why. I plan on uploading all of the stories(eventually) but if you guys don't like the way they are I'd like feed back so I can improve them or trash them if they're beyond repair. Thanks **

**Hinata**

* * *

**For my Rocker High and Forbidden Passion readers, I'm sorry this isn't an update! And I'm REALLY sorry to my Forbidden Passion Readers, but I'm working of the next chapter right now so please don't think I've forgotten you!**


End file.
